


It's Only Forever

by neil4god



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cryptic Deaton, Douche Scott, Fey can't lie, Glitter Bombs, Goblins, Hurt Derek, Infidelity kinda, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magic has limits for humans, Mild torture, One-Shot, Pop Culture Refs, Scent Kink, Sheriff gives good advice!, Stiles comes out kinda, Stiles's Mom was Sarah Williams, Tattoos, The Cake Is A Lie, There is cake, Toby Williams is his Uncle, Toby is Awesome!, canon level violence, like a lot!, not very graphic, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles has a secret? It wasn't always a secret, his mother knew, his mother told him. What if Stiles' mother loved someone else? What if she loved him forever, after all it's only forever, not long at all. What if Stiles grew up with another father figure, one his father knew nothing about, one no-one else had ever met, but one who watched over Stiles and sent his goblins to trip up werewolves. What if magic is inherited and not just taught?</p><p> </p><p>Or the Labyrinth Teen Wolf crossover that nobody asked for but I decided to do anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring most of the Fey as polygamous home wrecker type casting and have gone the other way completely, think the Seelie Court of Meredith Gentry minus the rapist grandfather (if that doesn't click for you it's Laurell K Hamilton check it out.)

“Be the spark. Like that’s so easy.”  
He was muttering but he was getting irritated and antsy just sitting there. He needed to move to do something. Instead he stayed put on Deaton’s battered couch staring at a candle. “Concentrate Stiles. You can do it just focus.”  
He’d been concentrating for like an hour now and it wasn’t working. “Great pep talk there Deaton. Alright be the spark. Come on spark!”  
“That’s it, you’re doing great, just keep focusing.”  
He’d had enough, clearly it wasn’t going to happen. “Dude this isn’t working.”  
Deaton let out an exasperated sigh making Stiles feel like a misbehaving two year old. “It worked before Stiles, you made it work outside the club, you can do this you just have to believe.”  
That’s the hard part though, why can’t Deaton see that? He tried to explain, to articulate it “Believe in what though? I mean I already believe in magic. I know I can do it I just can’t actually do it.”  
He saw the frown making its way down Deaton’s face and he knew he didn’t get it. “That didn’t make any sense.”  


If this was going to work, if he was going to be Deaton’s padawan then he needed to get it. “It totally did. I think it’s the spark bit, I think I need to be something else.”  
The frown disappeared but the puzzlement that replaced it made him feel like crap. They weren’t even on the same book let alone the same page. It was confirmed when Deaton said “Whatever helps you Stiles, but you are the spark. Your magic is small and dependent completely on your own will.”  
He believed in magic, he did, it was just that there was so much magic out there, so many different kinds that he didn’t know which one was his or how much he could do with it. “If my will controls my magic then shouldn’t I be able to do anything? All I have to do is decide I want to do something. That’s what the spark is right? Knowing that I have to power to change?” 

Deaton moved closer to him, leaving his position against the wall, to sit on the couch by Stiles, “Yes but it’s small changes Stiles. Anything bigger than mountain ash or creating fires would require a lot more power than a human can manifest. I can teach you how to protect yourself and your friends, how to see into the future, how to fight back against your enemies, but I can’t help with anything bigger and even attempting something like that could kill you. Accept what you are Stiles, be the spark.”  
He was about to question him, to ask why he couldn’t do that when glitter appeared out of nowhere and stuck to his parted lips. Twisting his body around to look behind him he startled when a voice told them, “I’m afraid he cannot.” 

“Jareth Dude you have got to stop that! You’re seriously going to give me a heart attack one of these days, not to mention the glitter gets everywhere.” It really did, it was in his hair and everything. It didn’t stop him from bouncing out of his chair and grabbing onto the older man. Jareth held him tight, murmuring into his ear “I am sorry my precious thing.”  


Pulling back Stiles couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his face. He hardly ever saw Jareth anymore. Things had been so hectic with the wolves and Jareth did have a kingdom to run. Remembering Deaton, Stiles dragged Jareth around the couch, introducing the two men “Eh, Jareth this is Dr Deaton. He’s teaching me to use my magic.”  
Jareth arched an eyebrow a small smile quirking his mouth, “Yes I saw your last attempt. I was underwhelmed.”  
Stiles wanted to laugh or moan but instead deadpanned “Way to spread the love.”  
Jareth’s smile grew bigger, tugging at his lips as he spoke “I think it is time I took over your education.”  
He was already picturing it, minus the glitter of course, he didn’t get Jareth’s obsession with the stuff. “Wait really? That would be awesome.”  


Deaton to be a downer, breaking in with “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Thank you your Majesty for the offer, but Stiles is better off as he is.”  
Deaton stood up motioning for Stiles to come to him, but why? Jareth sneered at the other man, “I disagree. It is time he learned how to wield his power properly.”  
He was with Jareth on this one. Jareth would be a way better teacher than Deaton. He got him in a way that Deaton just didn’t. “No offence Deaton, but I’d rather learn from Jar if that’s ok.”  
Deaton’s motioning was taking on a frantic edge but Stiles had no intention of leaving Jar’s side. Whatever was going on here unless Deaton gave him a solid reason then he was letting Jareth teach him. “He’s not who you think he is Stiles. It’s not safe for you to go anywhere with him.”  
That cryptic bullshit was fine for the wolves, but Stiles shouldn’t have to deal with it. He’d known Jareth forever, he would never hurt him. “Dude you’ve got it all wrong. I’m safe with Jar.”  
Deaton was reaching out his hand the way you’d try to calm a dog and Stiles was a little offended. Did no-one think he could handle himself? He’s not stupid, he wouldn’t hang around with someone that wanted to hurt him. Sure he was with Derek a lot, but Derek wouldn’t ever really hurt him, he had saved him way to many times to blow it all now. “Stiles you don’t understand what’s happening right now. Step away from him please.” 

He could feel Jar getting pissed off beside him, knew without looking that he would be playing with the crystal globes, his voice cold when he said “This is growing tiresome.”  
They needed to leave before Jar lost his temper, placating Deaton he told him “Honestly Deaton I’ll be fine. I’ll be back before you even realise I’m gone. You can do that right? Teach me to re-order time?”  
That would be beyond awesome! That smile was tugging at Jareth again, fighting to break through the anger when he answered “I can however it does have certain limits within this realm.”  
He remembered his mom telling him about that, the limits Jareth faced when he walked in their realm but how he did it anyway just to see her. “Yeah it’s not as easy right? Mom always said how much it tired you out to have to do it on our side.”  


He’d almost forgotten Deaton was in the room until he spoke, thinking about his mom always did that to him “Stiles do you know who he is?”  
He knew the answer to that, at least he knew the party line. Jareth is an actor or a musician or whatever you think will explain away his super tight pants and uber big hair. That wouldn’t work with Deaton though, Jar just appeared in front of him and they were talking magic like it was nothing. He couldn’t use the party line so he’d use the truth and maybe this time if he did it right he would get the whole truth or even just the one tiny truth that had been niggling at the back of his brain since he was six years old and noticed the way Jareth watched his mom. Taking a breath he decided to go for it, he was right or he was wrong, either way he wanted to know. “He’s the Goblin King and my mom’s best friend since forever. I think he might even be my real dad. Maybe?”  
He hated the hesitancy in his voice but this was kind of a huge deal to him. Sure his dad was great but Jar was too. He had always been there for him, he held him at the funeral and patched him up after the Argents took him. He acted like a dad, like his dad and he had without question loved his mom. Jareth’s emotions were racing across his features too fast for him to read. After a moment he told Stiles “I think this is a conversation for Underground.”  
He tugged Stiles close to him, giving the boy a moment to wave at Deaton before the glitter bomb hit and they moved realms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snap shot into Stiles' past and how he dealt with the death of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to stick with this as a one-shot. I know this is a super short chapter, but there will be more I promise.
> 
> I figured Toby is about 1 in Labyrinth and Sarah is say 15, so a 14 year age gap. My head cannon has her giving birth to Stiles around 20, making Toby like 6. 
> 
> Therefore Stiles = 10  
> Toby = 16

He hadn’t moved realms, properly moved, not just shifted into pocket realms, since his mother died. Jareth found him after the funeral curled up in a ball crying and he took him. The sheriff spent three days looking for his son which made him feel really guilty afterwards, but he needed Jareth. He didn’t think about it at the time, how weird it was that it was this man and not his father who he needed. It was supposed to be his dad, he gets that now. They should have cried together and talked about mom and fallen apart together. Instead Jareth took him to his realm and held him for three days while they both cried. The goblins brought food they didn’t eat and Jareth ignored his subjects and his duties. Not that there was very much to do, the entire realm was in mourning for Sarah Williams. There wasn’t a goblin in the kingdom that wasn’t wearing black or crying. 

After three days in Jareth’s bed being cuddled and held close Toby found them. He hugged them both and lay with them for a while before telling him it was time to go home. Jareth had forgotten to re-order time, too deeply into his own grief to remember John’s. Toby had tried to do it for him but he wasn’t strong enough he said. His powers were only residual. Stiles knew his dad was hurting, would be freaking out because he was missing, but Jareth just looked so heartbroken, so lost that he didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to stay with him forever. 

Toby wouldn’t let him though, saying it wasn’t what Sarah wanted and Jareth agreed with him. When they took him home his dad held him and they cried together but it didn’t feel the same. It didn’t feel like family, not really, not without his mom there hugging them back. Stiles hadn’t been to the Underground since. His last memories of it were just too painful. They reminded him so much of what he’d lost, what they had both lost, but now maybe it could be a new beginning. Maybe this time it wouldn’t be all about grief and pain, maybe it could be something new.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same yet different, a little cleaner maybe, less goblins, Jareth must have ordered them away. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say or even ask at this point. He’d thought about it for years, had his suspicions, but he’d never gotten past the finding out stage so this was all unchartered territory. He let Jareth lead, after all he was the man with the information here, “She did love him. Not the way she loved me or even the way that he loved her, but she did. If she hadn’t then she would have continued our relationship.”   
Okay that was not where he thought this was going. “Are you saying you would have helped her cheat on my dad.”  
Jareth’s eyes flashed in anger, but he calmed himself answering softly, “It would not have been cheating. Your mother and I were in a relationship. Cultural differences kept us apart.”  
“Cultural differences?” 

“Sarah was human so when we fought and I went away to cool down, her human upbringing told her our relationship was over and that she should move on. In my culture it was a spat that required a little space, it was not the ending of our relationship. The Fey have one partner at a time and we are very careful with our relationships, we do not become involved in short affairs or one night stands. We believe in monogamy.”   
That wasn’t what he was expecting either, but Jareth kept talking, ignoring Stiles’ world crashing down around him. “When I returned to her realm she had moved away. By the time I found her again she was married and pregnant. I was livid. Goblins spent months hiding from me, the other Fey avoided me at all costs and your mother, she was as devastated as I.”   
Holy Fuck! Stiles slumped down onto a rug, silently praying it’s not real fur, and waited for Jareth to continue. “She was married and I could not touch her. My own laws and culture forbid it. Nor would she leave him. He was a good man willing to raise another man’s child and she would not hurt him like that. Instead she hurt me.” 

Jareth looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment but Stiles had to know, asking, “So my dad knows I’m not his kid?”   
Jareth nodded slowly playing with the glass spheres between his fingers. “Yes she was already pregnant when they married and he could not have children. She never told him who or what I was.”  
This was all a little more complicated than Stiles had been expecting. He’d thought they’d had a failed relationship and stayed friends for his sake. He had never suspected that his mother had still been in love with him or he with her. It made him feel bad for his dad. He’d seen how hard his mom’s death had hit him, he’d spent months drinking himself into oblivion, maybe it wasn’t because she died but because he knew she never loved him the way he loved her. 

Realising Jar was still talking, Stiles tried to pay attention, “I love children. It’s why I rescue them from unwelcoming households. Sarah could not deny me access to you. She loved us both too much to keep us apart. I have watched over you all of your life Stiles. I have held you in my arms as a small child and watched you grow into a young man, my only regret is that your mother was not able to share in that joy.”   
That was way more flowering than anything Jareth had ever said to him, but dammit if he didn’t deserve a hug for it. Launching himself into Jareth’s arms he held him tight and let the older man, his father, hug him back. 

He pushed past Deaton ignoring all of his warnings and cryptic messages about the evil of The Fey and rushed out to the jeep. He had to get home. He wanted to go through the old photos in the attic, the ones his dad couldn’t bring himself to look at. He wanted to see if he remembered it right, if she had glowed that way and smiled that brightly because Jareth was beside her. The photo was taken a year or so before he was born, Jar explained how they first met and how he tried to make amends afterwards. It kind of reminded him of his five year plan with Lydia. Of course that had recently been replaced by his two year plan for Derek, but the concept was the same. Jareth bided his time, let Sarah date high schoolers and college guys then swept in and the rest was history. The photo was the only one he had of her with Jareth, something about camera’s being evil and sucking out your soul or something. He wasn’t really paying attention to that part. The point was that when he dug it out of the box under the ugly hats in the attic, her smile was brighter than anything he’s ever seen with his dad. It was stupid to dig it out, to need confirmation like this. He knew Jar couldn’t lie, he could twist the truth but he couldn’t outright lie. But he needed to see for himself. 

She used to smile like that all the time, whenever Jareth would take them to his realm, or even just to the zoo, she would light up like a star. It made his stomach feel hollow just thinking about it. He hurt for his dad but he couldn’t help being happy that his mom had had that. It was what he wanted after all, what he secretly craved. Who didn’t though? He wanted one great love to last a lifetime, and sure it may have been painful for both of them, but it was more than most people ever had and Jareth didn’t seem to regret it. Sure he regretted that it ended, but not that he had it to start with. Stiles wanted that so badly, he wanted someone who looked at him the way his mom looked at Jareth, like he was her everything. He’d settle for what his dad had though, frankly he’d be lucky to get even that at this point. Brushing off his hands and knees Stiles made his way carefully out of the attic, startling on the last rung of the ladder and flailing wildly when Toby smirked at him from the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a visit from his uncle Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby is 23 Stiles is 17  
> Everyone else is canon age, Derek is possible canon age (24 I think) cause it's not specifically mentioned in canon I just ran with 24.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't get the references,
> 
> If you build it they will come - Field of Dreams  
> Don't Panic - The HitchHiker's Guide To The Galaxy  
> The cake is a lie - Portal  
> Frack - Battlestar Galactica

Toby hadn’t stopped smirking since he scared Stiles half to death on the ladder and it was starting to get to him. Giving in he finally asked, “Alright what’s with the look?” Toby took his time answering looking Stiles up and down carefully, “Nothing I’m just glad you’re taking everything so well. I mean you must be if you’re already starting to dress like Uncle Jar.”  
Toby stared pointedly at his skinny jeans and the way they clung. They were supposed to cling! He bought them to cling, Lydia said they would make his ass look fantastic and they did. That didn’t stop him from blushing slightly, “I was supposed to be going out after my magic lesson with Deaton alright, and they’re nowhere near as tight as Jar’s.”  
Toby laughed into his coffee mug, his shoulders rolling back and his throat bared. Stiles was spending way too much time with Derek if he was thinking about what that throat meant within a pack. Shaking himself back to reality he caught the tail end of what Toby was saying, “Have it so bad. I can’t believe you’re still after Lydia.” 

Stiles shook his head vehemently, making Toby arch a brow in inquiry, “We’re just friends now. Really good friends actually. She helped me buy the jeans.”  
It took Toby less than a second to ask, “Then who’s the new Lydia?”  
Stiles slumped heavily into his seat at the table and let Toby run his fingers through his no longer buzz cut hair. It felt nice to be touched like that. His mom used to do it all the time, and he’d missed it, even if it never felt quite the same. “It’s not so much a Lydia. He knows I exist, mostly because I annoy the fuck out of him, but I’m pretty sure he’s straight so it doesn’t matter. Hey do you want to come meet my friends?”  
It was tempting to stay there all day with Toby petting him, but he had promised Derek he’d stop by. Toby smiled sadly at him, knowing how hard it was to like someone who couldn’t like you back. Ruffling his hair one last time, Toby stood up announcing, “Fine but you need to change into a different shirt. One that shows off your muscles, do you have muscles?” “Shut up you dick I have definition.” “Whatever change and then burn that monstrosity.”  


They pushed and shoved each other up the stairs until they were out of breath and panting. “No glitter though, just because Jar’s your dad doesn’t mean you have to dress like him.”  
“I’m not dressing like him! Does it look like I have enough hair to even try that?”  
Toby scratched his fingers through his hair again making Stiles shiver at the sensation, before saying, “Meh. Listen are you really ok about Jareth? You’ve kind of been avoiding the subject.”  
The funny thing was he really is ok with it. Tugging off his shirt and at Toby’s incredulous look his two undershirts as well, Stiles started digging through his closet as he answered, “Yeah I mean it makes sense you know? I’d always sort of suspected, or maybe expected even. It doesn’t change anything, well except the magic and the heir thing, but dad is still dad. He raised me and loved me and put up with me after mom died. Jareth’s doing what he always did, being a second dad. He always made sure I was ok and kept me out of danger so yeah I’m ok with it, kinda happy actually to know finally. Speaking of which, how did you know I knew?”  
Toby’s words were muffled by the too tight shirt Stiles was forcing over his head, “Hoggle told me you’d been Underground, I figured there was only one reason for that so I get here and you’ve got a photo of Sarah and Jar dangling from your fingers. It wasn’t hard to work out.”  
Smoothing down the fabric of his shirt, a simple super tight (for him) black shirt with a glowing ARC Reactor, Stiles thought about what Toby said, nodding along, “Makes sense, but how’d you get here so fast?”  
“Through the mirror.”  
That brought him up short, Stiles stopped half way down the stairs making Toby crash into his back, “I thought you only had residual magic.”  
Toby pushed him forward saying, “Yeah I can’t like make other worlds or spheres and I can’t re-order time, but compared to humans I can do a tonne of stuff. I’ll show you if you like. Jar’s idea of teaching is a lecture about how you just have to believe and find it within yourself. Not all that much help really. I’ve got tonnes of great spells and stuff for you to try.”  
Stiles carefully locked up the house and opened the jeep, waving Toby into the other side. “Yeah I got the same lecture. It helped though, Deaton, the guy who’s been teaching me magic kept going on about my limitations and it just didn’t make sense ya know? I knew I could do some of that stuff. If I believe it then I can do anything but he just kept saying no and then Jar was like well yeah, just believe.”  
“If you build it they will come.”  
“Shut up!”  


Toby laughed obnoxiously as he played with the stereo, fiddling with all the dials only to knock it off again. It gave Stiles a perfect view of his rolled up sleeve and all the tattoos racing up his arm. Stiles knew he was covered in them, his entire back was a masterpiece done years ago, but it reminded him of something. Blurting out, “Don’t tell anyone I have tattoos!”  
Toby stared at him strangely, his eyes flitting over the places where he knew Stiles’ tattoos covered his body. “Dude what the frack?”  
It was stupid, he knew at the time it was stupid but he had done it and undoing it would be a pain, so he told him, “Look they think I’m afraid of needles ok, so just don’t bring it up. Scott got a tattoo at the start of the year and it was beyond stupid so I lied to try to talk him out of it.”  
He knew Toby was staring again but he kept his eyes on the road, trying not to lose focus, “How stupid? I mean you’ve got a Harry Potter quote, David Bowie lyrics and Don’t Panic, not to mention the rest. How stupid could his tattoo be that you pretended not to have any?”  
Stiles risked a glance, catching Tony’s eye for a second before turning back to the road, they were nearly at the loft. “He got two black bands on his upper arm. Apparently they’re super meaningful but they look stupid, plus you know his mom killed him when she found out.”  
He pulled into the nearest spot available, parking carefully while Toby told him, “Sure but I’m not hiding mine. They’re way too pretty. Hey am I gonna’ meet that guy you like? Ooh is he hot? Seriously you can tell me it’s fine.”  
Stiles could feel his face flushing red, but they were right outside Derek’s loft, there’s no way he couldn’t hear them. “Shut up or you can portal your way home!”  
“You figure out I have magical powers and you compare me to a video game? Really Stiles?”  


He was trying not to crack up but it was so hard. Keeping his face dead serious, channelling his inner Derek, he told him “The cake is a lie.”  
He couldn’t hold it. Once Toby started smiling he lost it completely, the two of them were in hysterics by the time the lift opened in front of Derek’s place. Derek glared at them both, but it didn’t matter, after the day he’d had the cake is a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was pissed. Derek was always pissed but this was epic proportions pissed, I just found my wife cheating on me pissed, this was so pissed that Stiles couldn’t understand it. Sure they were laughing but not at him. Last he’d checked Stiles hadn’t done anything to deserve the eyebrows of doom. Backing up slightly Stiles tried his best not to let it affect him. He could deal with a pissed off werewolf, after all it would hardly be the first time. Stiles should be used to dealing with Derek’s mood swings by now. 

Toby however was not, he’d taken one look at Derek, arched a brow and escaped to the refrigerator. The filthy traitor. Derek took another step forward, eyebrows covering half his face now, another step had him pressed against Stiles. Two more steps and Stiles was sandwiched between Derek and the wall, again. Fighting down his erection and a fit of giggles that could be blamed on Toby making rude hand gestures, Stiles did his best to look contrite for whatever it was he’d done now. “Who is he Stiles?”  
Ah that might actually be his fault. Derek pushed his face into the space between Stiles’ neck and shoulder inhaling deeply while Stiles squeaked, “My uncle Toby. He’s visiting for a bit so I thought he could meet my friends.”  
Dead pets and nail polish remover and Disney films and teddy bears. He had to think unsexy thoughts because the way Derek was pressed against him practically nuzzling his neck felt indecent and Stiles was going to blow his load any second. 

He felt Derek’s words reverberate against his throat, making him shudder, “Why is he here Stiles?”  
Why is who here? Why is he here? He’s here because Derek has him backed up against a wall and is rubbing up against him. Holy Christ! Wait, he, Toby, shit ok. When he finally got his head together enough to speak it came out strangled and breathless, “He’s nearly your age. I thought you could be friends.”  
He felt Derek freeze against him and he couldn’t help but cock his hips just a little, Derek seemed to take it as his cue to move again, burning Stiles with his stubble. “Stiles are you trying to set me up with your uncle?”  
His answer was immediate, a shouted “No” that made Derek smile. Derek pressed in close one last time and Stiles could swear he felt teeth and tongue at his throat, before backing off completely and smiling brightly at Toby. 

It was that fake smile he’d given the deputy months ago and Stiles hated it. He hated how she melted at the sight of it. He hated how easily it came to Derek, most of all he hated it because he could see it didn’t reach his eyes. He knew it was fake even if no-one else could tell. It made him ache a little to know Derek had to hide like that. He wanted to see Derek’s real smile, preferably directed at him and not some trampy teacher or nurse. Toby flashed a grin back then went back to guzzling all of Derek’s orange juice. Toby was a fiend for orange juice. It was literally the only thing he drank. Forcing himself to move away from the wall (now that he could stay upright without it’s help) he made the introductions. “Derek this is my uncle Toby. Toby this is my alpha Derek. Shit no em, he’s not my alpha. I mean he's the alpha of the pack that I told you about. Not that that’s my pack either I mean I don’t even have a pack because I’m not a werewolf. And even if I was Derek wouldn’t want me-”  
Stupid word vomit making him say stupid things. Stupid Derek with his eyebrows and glaring and was that a snarl? Fuck he was so dead! 

He turned to Toby for support hoping he’d help him out the hole he’d just buried himself in. Instead he was bright red and visibly shaking with laughter, his eyes streaming with tears. He made little gasping noises, breathless sounds that Stiles supposed could be words, “Dude. . . face. So funny! Love you man, no seriously. . . just so funny. His face! . . . God Stiles you’re so dumb.”  
The hysterical laughter was winding down and for some unfathomable reason Derek was smiling again. Only this time it was his real smile. The one that made his eyes sparkle and crinkled his nose. Stiles is pretty sure his heart just stopped and by the looks of it Derek noticed. His eyes flashed to Stiles’ probably seeing way too much, so Stiles pulled up his big boy pants, metaphorically that is, his pants are way too tight to actually pull them up, or off as the case may be. 

"So Derek watcha doin?”  
That sparkle brightened up a little. It kind of reminded him of Sabrina, when her dad’s smile pinged. Derek totally pinged. Stiles made an effort not to lose his breath but that smile cut him to the bone. The smile didn’t last for very long, they never did, but this one was even shorter than usual. Replaced immediately by a low growl and this barely concealed hurt that Stiles really really didn’t want to be the cause of. “Stiles you’ve been lying to me.”  
Brushing the back of his fingers against Derek’s arm (he’d read that touch helped calm wolves) he told Derek “Nu uh, I can’t lie to you Derek. You do the whole scent heartbeat thing. I gave up on even trying to lie to you ages ago.”  
He didn’t seem mollified, he should have been mollified. It was the truth after all. Instead he looked puzzled, but that same hurt was under it all breaking Stiles’ heart. “He knows about werewolves Stiles. You told him about us.”  
He needed to explain immediately but Derek wouldn’t let him, covering Stiles’ mouth with his hand “Don’t speak! You wouldn’t have told him about us unless he already knew about the supernatural. The only reason you told him is because you knew he knew right?”  
That was a lot and coming from Derek it was practically a novel. He mumbled against his hand until Derek removed it continuing, “Technically that’s not lying. Ok listen yes I already knew about that stuff but I didn’t know about you until that day in the woods. I swear Derek. And I’m not about to go running around town telling people werewolves are real.”  
Derek stayed quiet assessing his options as the pack and Scott filed into the loft, shrugging off jackets and throwing their bags in the corner. They steered clear of the kitchen, deliberately avoiding Toby until Derek introduced them. 

Everyone except Scott that is, he wrapped Toby in a bear hug and sloshed orange juice all down the front of Toby’s shirt. The girls and Danny made woo woo noises and wolf whistled while Toby stripped down to just a wife beater, but Derek stayed quiet. It was seriously starting to unnerve him. He heaved in a breath ready to launch into a speech about how omissions weren’t really lies and can’t be used against him and how trustworthy Toby was when Derek broke the silence. “Ok Stiles. I guess you can tell me when you’re ready.”  
He let out the breath, relief flooding his body but not completely removing the tension. Derek was back to being mildly pissed, it was his go to emotion but Stiles still hated it. Ignoring it for now since there wasn’t actually anything he could do about it, he made the introductions pointing out everyone in turn. “Everyone this is Toby. Toby this is Danny he’s human, Isaac he’s a wolf. Cora’s a born wolf and so is Peter beside her. Allison is a human hunter and Lydia is one of us, kinda.” 

Lydia snapped her stare away from Toby’s muscled abs to glare at Stiles, “I resent that. I am perfectly human.” Stiles held up his hands in surrender moving a little closer to Derek for safety. “I never said you weren’t Lydia.” Derek’s brows arched at him snarkily, he never thought that could be a thing until he met Derek. Derek is the boss of snarky eyebrows. Toby giggled around a Twizzler, his oral fixation being sated by Derek’s cupboards and Isaac’s sweet tooth. Deciding to move away from anything that could further Lydia’s ire, he asked again “So watcha doin Der?”  
Derek glared and Peter laughed but the others mostly ignored them, chatting to each other and trying to draw Toby into conversation. Derek glanced quickly at Toby before deciding to ignore him completely and start the pack meeting. “The Alpha’s are pressing in on our territory. I’ve arranged to have a meeting with them to discuss what they want and how to make them leave. We leave in an hour.”  
What the frack? Seriously? Scott said it first, bounding around the kitchen counter to get in Derek’s face, “Are you kidding Derek? We can’t go up against them.”  


Stiles watched Derek fist his hands three times before he was calm enough to reply “We’re not going up against them Scott. We’re just going to talk to them. If we’re really lucky they might just be passing through but if they’re not then we need to know.”  
Stiles couldn’t fault him that. It was good logic, telling them an hour beforehand, that was not so good. An hour was not enough time to prepare for things to go wrong. He didn’t even have his baseball bat with him! Scott kept pushing it, stepping into Derek’s personal space, “Call it off. We need a better plan Derek or they’ll kill us.”  
Derek caught his eye, almost like he was asking his opinion, but Stiles could have been imaging that. He nodded his head though, saying quietly “An hour isn’t enough time to prepare properly but to cancel would be worse. Talking to them is a good step Derek.”  
There was that little hint of a smile again but it was gone in a second as Scott shouted “You’re going to get us all killed!”  
Red seeped into Derek’s eyes and Stiles was convinced Scott was about to get his ass handed to him when Toby interjected, “Hey Scottie I thought Stiles said you weren’t pack. So what’s the deal dude? Why are you here?” 

Derek’s head snapped around to stare at Toby, his eyes assessing him for the first time since they stepped out of the lift. Scott tilted his head, not in the traditional sign of werewolf submission, but like a dog confused by the lack of treats. “What? I have my own pack Toby but we work together.”  
Stiles snorted and Toby did the same nearly choking on his Twizzler. “Dude this doesn’t count as working together! I thought you played lacrosse, shouldn’t you know about teamwork? The alpha leads and the rest follow.”  
He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop the bright smile from making its way onto his face. 

Nobody talked to Scott like this. Stiles had tried, he’d spent months trying but in the end he just gave up. Scott spluttered a little at the smug grin on Derek’s face and Peter’s chuckle from the corner. Squaring his shoulders Scott advanced on Toby, dodging past Derek until he was face to face with Toby. “This isn’t any of your business Toby so stay out of it.”  
Toby gave him that same shit eating grin Stiles had worn just this morning and said “Make me Fido”  


Despite the tension Derek let out a harsh bark of laughter that cut off when Scott lost his temper and lunged at Toby. His claws dug into an invisible barrier surrounding his uncle, stopping him mid-lunge and still in the air. Scott whined and whimpered, begging Stiles “Get rid of the ash please. I’m fine now I won’t attack him I promise.”  
Derek stayed between Scott and Stiles, his eyes searching the ground for any sign of mountain ash, not that he would find any. Toby didn’t need ash to make a werewolf stop in his tracks. He had his own magic. Scott whimpered again, frozen in place three feet off the ground no matter how much he tried to struggle. Toby walked around him like an exhibit in a museum. “You need to learn to control your temper Scottie. I’m not like my nephew. I won’t sit idly by while you try to kill me.” 

Stiles let out a long sigh, “How’d you find out?”  
His uncle smiled, staring off into the distance, well to everyone else it was the distance, to Toby and Stiles it was a small goblin hiding in the corner and ready to relay everything that had happened to Jareth. “Hoggle.”  
“That gossipy son of a bitch! I’m going to send him to the Bog of Eternal Stench!”  
Toby burst out laughing before Stiles had even finished speaking, holding his sides as he tried to breathe, “Oh my god you’re even using his threats! Dude you’re so turning into your dad!”  
That was not what he was going for and from out of the corner of his eye he could see that the goblin was gone. Holy shit the goblin was gone! Frantically searching the room for another of the little creatures Stiles couldn’t find any. “Toby he’s gone.”  
Toby brushed his hair back taking slow steady breaths, not really registering what Stiles was saying. “Toby he’s gone and the last thing I said.”  


That made Toby snap to attention, his head swivelling to the corner fast enough to give him whiplash. “Fuck Stiles. There’s more, there have to be more just focus and call them. They belong to you, so get their scruffy asses into this apartment right now or I will be seriously pissed!”  
Stiles concentrated on the pull of his magic, trying to find something to tug back. Toby pushed his fingers through Stiles' hair keeping him calm while they waited impatiently for a goblin two apartments over to make its way across the hallways to Derek’s loft. When it appeared at last, a small hairy goblin with yellowed teeth and piercings along its oversized ears, he commanded it “Hoggle is not to be harmed or punished. I want to deal with it. Understand? Tell Jar not to do it.”  
The goblin bobbed its head before disappearing into another dimension leaving Stiles looking like a right prat talking to the air. His friends were staring at him like he had three heads while Toby simply looked relieved, using his powers to make Scott twirl in the air like a marionette. Jar would be pissed he’d missed out on a chance to punish Hoggle but he’d get over it. Better than Hoggle ever would anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles had a collection of wolfsbane and mountain ash in the jeep. He liked having some near him at all times just in case some crazy ass werewolf tried to eat him. He didn’t have his baseball bat though and without it he felt naked and vulnerable. Toby shifted beside him, pressing their shoulders together in solidarity. Logically he knew he was safe-ish. Jar would never let him be truly harmed but that hadn’t stopped old man Argent from beating the crap out of him. Sure the goblins tried to help, they tripped him up and moved his torture devices. They did everything they possible could to help while Stiles figured a way out of that basement. By the time the goblin he’d sent for help returned with a livid Goblin King Stiles had rescued himself. So he was safe, Jareth would always come for him, what worried him was what happened before Jareth could get there. What worried him was the way one of the Alpha Twins was ogling him like lunchmeat. Stiles was fine with being bi, he liked guys and he really wanted them to like him back, but that did not extend to freaky werewolves with super powers. Ok it did but that was a certain werewolf and Alpha Twin number 2 was not him. 

Derek kept his back straight as Deucalion came out of the shadows, and he thought Derek was a drama queen. They had seen him around town a few times but so far he hadn’t done more than make some vague and rather odd sounding threats. Stiles tried to stand a little straighter next to Derek. He didn’t want to be the weakest link here, not anymore. He knew the others were all ranged out next to them. He could feel Scott staring at him. He’d been giving him the stink eye since Stiles finally persuaded Toby to put on a shirt and release him. He knew they were all curious about what had happened earlier, but they didn’t have the time to dwell on any of that now. The Alpha’s took precedence. If he was grateful for that well, it just gave him time to figure out what he was going to tell his friends. Deucalion took centre stage, smiling at Derek as he spoke, “What would you like to talk about?”   
That smile kind of gave him the creeps. Derek stepped forward and Stiles had to stop himself from reaching out and tugging him back. Deucalion creeped him the fuck out and being this close only made it worse. Instead he fisted his hands and tried to keep his breathing steady. “This is Hale territory, I want to know why you’re here and when you plan to leave.”   
They had discussed it in the car on the drive over. Derek was to be non-confrontational. They needed to know why they were here and what they wanted so Derek wasn’t allowed attack first. Of course Stiles had no problem with him attacking second. 

Deucalion’s smile grew wider and Stiles decided to focus on something else, like the small army of goblins hiding in the shadows. They were decked out in brightly coloured plate armour with swords and slingshots in their hands. It was comforting to know they had backup, even if only he and Toby could see them. He let Deucalion’s voice wash over him “I thought that would have been obvious Derek. I want you to kill your pack and join mine.”   
Stiles’ head jerked back to Derek and Deucalion. The goblins tensing as their future king tried not to panic. He saw the tense line to Derek’s jaw and the way he held himself stiff as he replied, “That’s not going to happen so you should leave before we’re forced to make you.”   
That was good. Derek was keeping his cool which was more than Stiles could say. He was seething. It wasn’t that Deucalion wanted all of his friends dead, although that was part of it, it was the cruelty of making Derek do it. Derek had suffered so much already, his shoulders were piled high with guilt and Deucalion wanted to add more. No that was not acceptable. Toby wrapped his fingers around his arm keeping him still. Stiles knew he was freaking him out, he could probably feel Stiles tapping into his magic, just like Stiles could feel it when Toby used his powers earlier. Breaking the tension, Toby kept his grip firm as he asked, “Duke right? Mind having a word with Romulus over there? He keeps eye fucking my nephew and I gotta’ tell you it's creepy. He has a boyfriend and I’m pretty sure he’d be pissed if he tries anything.”   
Stiles jerked forward when Toby mentioned his boyfriend, but Toby held him tight. Derek tilted his head in Stiles’ direction, this hurt vulnerable expression that just about ripped Stiles in half. It was gone as fast as it came but Stiles knew that was his fault. Derek was hurt that Stiles apparently had a boyfriend. Was it because he didn’t tell Derek or was it because Derek wanted to be his boyfriend? Not that any of that really helped him now. Stiles would just have to explain to Derek that he was very single and survive this whole ordeal so he could kick the shit out of Toby for making Derek sad.   
Deucalion glanced back at Twin number 2 then at Stiles, “Well maybe if you’re very lucky I’ll let Ethan play with you before he kills you. It’s important to keep your pack members happy after all.”  
Derek snarled at that and Stiles removed himself from Toby’s grip. With two steps forward he was beside Derek, his arm brushing lightly against the alpha. “Derek’s not going to kill his pack and Dumb and Dumber over there aren’t going to touch me. No-one is. Now you have two options. One get the fuck out of Beacon Hills and never come back. Or two, we make you leave and you never come back. Your choice.”  
“Oh you are a feisty one. It almost make me wish you were a wolf. You’d be such a good wolf Stiles. Maybe when Ethan’s through with you I’ll turn you myself.”   
The goblins were not known for their patience. As a race it was something they lacked, so Stiles’ wasn’t exactly surprised when the little one with pink hair and blue armour charged into Deucalion’s legs knocking him over. The alpha caught himself on his hands, bouncing back onto his feet with a perplexed expression. The other alphas were looking around trying to see the threat. Kali was sniffing the air, her nose pointed at the goblin army in the corner. Stiles waved the little one back to the ranks and nudged Derek in the ribs, hoping he’d take the hint. After another vicious nudge he snarled out “Leave Beacon Hills Deucalion. You’re not welcome here.”  
The alpha laughed, his eyes flashing red behind his glassed, making them shine. He looked like the bad guy in an anime. Stiles had visions of him dressed like Alucard and immediately burst out laughing. He felt all eyes on him and heat flashed through his face, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. Deucalion stepped closer, his stick swinging in his hands. “I think it’s time we helped Derek cull the ranks.” 

The wolves launched themselves at Derek and his friends. Derek and Stiles were closest so Derek pushed Stiles back, trying to take on the wonder twins by himself. The others rushed forward, claws out and fangs down. Toby grasped his hand and pulled him back from the brawl. At a gesture from Stiles the goblin army attacked the alphas. They hacked at their legs and threw themselves at the back of their knees. When Ennis fell, toppling like Gulliver on the Lilliputlians, the goblins swarmed him. The fighting around him ceased. The werewolves crowded together watching Ennis’ fingers break, heal and break again. They watched as blood soaked through his jeans and into his shirt. Random cuts and knife wounds appeared all over his body as he screamed and tried to fight off the invisible army. For every wound that closed they inflicted another. Stiles had to look away, the sight of so much blood and what was basically amounting to torture, too much for him. Deucalion had used the distraction to get behind Derek, his claws out and his eyes gleaming red. Without thinking about it or making any conscious decision Stiles was racing towards Derek screaming “No!” at the top of his lungs. The other looked towards him and Deucalion struck. 

He doesn’t know what the spell is or how he did it without meaning to but when Deucalion tried to impale Derek he was flung back against the wall, his head hitting it hard and his back cracking ominously. Stiles was calm. It was the kind of calm that had sharp hard edges cutting everything that came near. Stiles wanted to cut Deucalion. He wanted him to bleed and beg. He knew the others were fighting again, he could hear muffled screams and felt Derek at his back as he advanced on Deucalion. Peter was nearby stopping the fighting from spreading to Stiles but everything outside his calm little box was a blur. All he cared about was cutting into Deucalion with his edges and he knew just the way to do it. He stopped within three feet of him, giving the werewolf time to get to his feet. He was frightened and didn’t that fill Stiles with glee. He didn’t give him the opportunity to speak, willing him to keep quiet he spoke instead. “I asked you to leave. Derek asked you to leave. You didn’t so now I am telling you to leave.”  
The werewolf shook his head in a no and Stiles smiled. He felt Derek push against him, keeping him back from their enemy. “I believe you are weaker than us. I believe you can’t hurt us.”  
He let Deucalion speak, wanting to hear his last words as it were, “I don’t care what you believe you little shit. Sparks can only do so much before they burn out.”  
Stiles let out a short huff, he’d hoped for something better, after such a dramatic entrance he thought Deucalion might have had an appropriate ending as well. “I believe you are human.”   
He pushed his power into it. Let it flow out of him the way Jar taught him. It captured his words and intent and made it true. Fear flashed across Deucalion’s face before his wolf was ripped out of him. He screamed as the mangled body of a wolf was expelled from his body onto the concrete flooring. The body was almost unrecognizable, just a mangle mess of blood and tissue and fur. Deucalion’s screams halted the fighting, the others came to watch as he collapsed to his knees sobbing and crying. All eyes were on the dead wolf. The stench of it filled the warehouse assaulting the werewolves sensitive nose. Stiles could feel the sharp edges receding and pulling back, letting his attention wander. The alphas ran. One of the twins grabbed Deucalion and they sprinted out of the warehouse as fast as they could. 

Relieved it was over Stiles turned around to face his friends and see how badly they were injured. He didn’t expect Derek to recoil from him when he tried to touch him, or for Peter to back away in fear. Even Scott took a step back, but it was the born werewolves that were most afraid of him. They had lived their whole lives with the wolf. What Stiles had just done was appalling and beyond terrifying. Stiles tried to reach out to Derek again but the alpha was faster than he was and pulled back quickly. It hurt. He had never meant to make his friends fear him, but with Derek in danger like that he had lost it. He had lost everything. It was a struggle to fight back the tears. He didn’t want to cry in front of them, especially not Derek. He didn’t know what to say to them, how to explain what he had done or even who he was. He thought Lydia or Allison might be more accepting so he stepped closer to them instead, but they too backed away. Derek refused to look at him, he kept his eyes down, focused on the corpse. Stiles didn’t know what to say, how to fix this because this needed to be fixed. Derek was horrified by him and it was breaking his heart. Choking back a sob he let himself be pulled into Toby’s arms. His uncle hugging him tightly while he told everyone, “I thought he was your friend? He just saved your asses out there and you’re being dicks! I expected better from you Derek. You should know better.”  
Toby covered Stiles’ eyes with his hands and whispered in his ear, “Let’s go home” before they were skipping dimensions. When Stiles could see again they were in Jar’s bedroom, the fireplace blazing light and the covers thrown back. Jar wrapped him in a warm hug and sent him for a bath so he could speak to Toby in private. Not that Stiles cared, he couldn’t care about anything right now except for Derek. Derek hated him now, he would hate him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
> Romulus - From the story Romulus and Remus - story about twin brothers raised by wolves.  
> Alucard - Hellsing - its totally awesome anime check it out!  
> Gulliver & Lilliputlians - Gulliver's Travels


	7. Chapter 7

He spent three weeks shifting between dimensions. Going to school and making dinner for his dad then going back to the Labyrinth. Jar was always there with a warm hug. He taught him how to control his magic more and Toby showed him some cool spells he had picked up in San Francisco. It helped to keep his mind off things. No-one was speaking to him. They were still afraid of him. Stiles was pissed, so pissed but a little bit grateful too. Most people tried to destroy what they feared. He didn’t want his friends to attack him or try to kill him. He could be grateful for that and still be pissed that they wouldn’t even let him explain. Any time he tried to talk to them they ran away or pretended they couldn’t see him. He had left voicemail after voicemail for Derek trying to apologise and explain. He’d sent him hundreds of texts and stalked him around the grocery store but none of it worked. Derek wouldn’t even look at him and God did that hurt! 

The goblins were offended on his behalf and had taken to tormenting Derek. Stiles watched through Jareth’s globes as they tied his laces together, hid his keys and on one memorable occasion attacked him with water balloons. All it did was piss Derek off even more. He didn’t know who was attacking him, just that he was somehow stuck in a one sided prank war he couldn’t participate in. Sir Didymus was so enraged by his un-gentlemanly behaviour that he tried to charge Derek, fortunately Ambrosius understood that charging head first at a pissed off werewolf was a bad idea, so he took matters into his own hands and ran very far away. Jareth had offered to send Derek to the Bog of Eternal Stench (he was still miffed he hadn’t gotten to send Hoggle last time) but Stiles wouldn’t allow it. It was nice knowing that some people cared about him. It helped ease the sting of rejection. Of course the entire school knew they weren’t speaking. He was forced to sit by himself during lunch and rant like a lunatic into his phone, knowing full well the wolves could hear him. Toby was always willing to say derogatory things about them and Stiles was starting to waiver. It had been almost a month with no contact outside the Labyrinth. His dad was still working double shifts (the police didn’t know the Alphas had left town) so he was mostly alone. 

By the fifth week Stiles was depressed. He had tried everything he could and they still wouldn’t listen to him. He had caught the occasional glimpse of Derek around town looking gorgeous in a sort of homicidal way. There was something to the set of his shoulders and those drawn down eyebrows that warned people not to mess with him. The gradual softening that had taken place over the year had disappeared completely and he was back to being the terrifying guy questioned for murder. Stiles hated seeing him that way. He hated that the pack was divided, the born versus the bitten (though both were still firmly anti-Stiles). Toby had left a week or so ago, he had tickets to the _Imagine Dragons _concert in New York, so Stiles was completely alone. When his dad came in he was staring at the start screen of Halo, with a pizza slice shoved in his mouth and the controller slipping from his fingers. “God kid you don’t have to put the whole thing in your mouth at once you know.”  
Stiles tried to respond but everything came out garbled over the pizza. His dad handed him the bottle of soda and watched him chew. “You know I haven’t seen Scott in a while. Are you guys fighting?” Sipping slowly Stiles tried to think of what to say. Should he lie or tell the truth? __

Deciding to be honest for once he told his dad, “It’s not so much a fight as a freeze out. I freaked everyone out and now no-one’s talking to me.”  
It didn’t sound too bad when he said it out loud, it didn’t carry the hurt of whispered voices behind him and flinches and avoided gazes. Shoving Stiles over on the couch his dad squashed in beside him. “What did you do son?”  
It was his sheriff’s voice, the one he used when things are serious, so Stiles answered in kind. “I got a little over protective and kinda’ lost it. Now they’re all afraid of me. Terrified actually.”  
His dad wrapped a large hand around his shoulder and pulled him in close. “This isn’t just Scott is it? You scared someone you like right?”  
Stiles nodded and blinked the tears from his lashes. Voice thick, he told him, “Yeah he’s so scared of me dad, he can barely look at me anymore. I don’t know what to do. He was terrified and now he’s avoiding me so I can’t explain and anytime I see him he flinches. Flinches dad! It’s horrible, I can’t, I hate seeing him like that. It makes it hurt even worse just knowing that I’m the one that cause him pain.”  
He let himself sob into his dad’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scents of home and family. 

After a while his dad asked cautiously, “Stiles are you coming out?”  
Stiles froze, his whole body tensing up, with panicked eyes he stared at his father’s kind concern not knowing what to say. His dad jumped into the silence, “It’s ok if you are. I know I made that crack before about the way you dress but I didn’t mean it. I have no problem with you being gay son or even bi. Whatever makes you happy is fine with me. Just so long as you’re safe and consensual all I ask is that you don’t let me know any of the specifics until you’re no longer under age. Although even then maybe not, I don’t think I could handle knowing what you do in bed.”  
He let his weight collapse back against his father’s side, blowing out a breath in relief. “Surprise?” His dad gave a small chuckle and hugged him again. After a moment they broke apart and his dad offered him some advice, “Go talk to the guy. If he likes you then he’ll listen, you just have to get his attention first. Explain and be honest Stiles. Don’t beat around the bush or try to hide your emotions. Tell him why you were being over-protective and how much he means to you.”  
His dad gave his shoulder a brief squeeze then went up to shower and look up gay safe sex tips online. Stiles would probably come home to find pamphlets tomorrow. 

His advice was good though. He needed to get Derek’s attention so he went into the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients. Derek had let it slip once that he loved chocolate cake, so Stiles dug out his mom’s old recipe and after a quick trip to the store, got started. By the time the cake was ready he was covered in chocolate frosting and flour and in serious need of a shower. He let the cake cool while he cleaned up and put on his tightest jeans (the ones Jar had helped him buy three weeks ago) and the red fitted _HitchHiker’s _shirt he’d found when he cleaned out his closet yesterday. Ready and armed with cake he drove over to the loft and set the cake carefully down on the floor. Derek was a werewolf so he hadn’t bothered to invest in good locks, so Stiles was able to use his rusty lock picking skills to get the door open and sneak inside without anyone noticing. Well anyone in the hall anyway. Derek was standing on the other side of the door staring at him like he was a ghost. Taking a deep breath he shoved the cake at Derek and told him, “So I made you cake. It’s chocolate, ‘cause dad said I need to get your attention and I know you love chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate and that is really good cake.”  
Derek took it automatically, his nose twitching a little at the rich scent of chocolate and caramel, so Stiles kept talking. __

“Look I know I freaked you out and I get why that was so scary for you. Trust me I get it, what I did was horrible and if I could take it back. Well I probably wouldn’t but I hate that I scared you like that. But he was trying to hurt you and I lost it. I know I should have better control but I was so angry Derek. He could have killed you, he almost did and I guess I was frightened.”   
Derek had moved further into the loft to put the cake down so Stiles followed him, his words getting quieter the deeper they went into the apartment. “I would never hurt you like that Derek. I would never hurt you full stop. I’ve spent all year trying to save your stupid ass and trying to keep you safe. What I’m trying to say is that I care about you a lot and I’m not a threat. I don’t have to be your friend if you don’t want, but I want this to be clear between us.”  
Derek was staring at him like he had two heads and sure he was wearing a _HitchHiker’s _t-shirt but he wasn’t Zaphod Beeblebrox, he hadn’t done anything to deserve that look.__

Stiles let the quiet fill the room. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should have listened to Toby and let the goblins deal with this. Maybe he should leave before Derek tried to kill him. He took three steps back, turning towards the door dejected, before Derek pounced. In one smooth move he totally hadn’t seen coming, he was on the floor with Derek straddling his hips. More used to being pinned to walls than floors Stiles waited to see what Derek would do next, not sure if he should try to fight or go limp. Derek pinned his arms above his head and rubbed his stubble down Stiles’ throat. The unexpected sensation went right through him, making his cock leap to attention. Derek ignored it, he rubbed his face against Stiles’ throat and collarbone licking and nipping the sensitized flesh while Stiles tried to form coherent thoughts. It was too much, sensation overload after having none for so long. Through the haze of desire that had walloped him full force in the face, Stiles could just make out Derek’s mumbled words, “Missed you. . . Hated not seeing you. . . Scared me so much but. . . why didn’t you tell me?. . . make you smell like me. . . need you. . .”   
Stiles bucked his hips, slamming his crotch into Derek’s to feel the erection there. It made the older man moan loudly against his neck. Panting, Stiles made himself ask “Derek what are you doing?”   
The wolf sucked a dark bruise into his throat before he answered, lifting his head just enough to make eye contact. “What I’ve wanted to do since I met you.”   
It felt like a punch to the gut, Derek Hale wanted him! His voice squeaked a little when he asked, “I thought you hated me though? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks Der.”  
Derek moved on hand from his wrists to drag slowly down Stiles’ abdomen and sneak under his shirt. “I was scared at first because of what happened. It was awful Stiles and I had no idea you were capable of that which made it worse. But once I understood why you did it and that you not only cared about me enough to do it, but that you could at all meant you would be able to handle me. I didn’t want to get involved with you when you’re so young and unable to protect yourself.”  
Stiles arched up into the fingers biting into his nipples, his voice harsh with want he asked “When?”   
Those clever fingers were stroking his skin so lovingly that Stiles wanted to melt. “Weeks ago. I didn’t know what to do about it. You were so hurt and then all this weird stuff started happening and I thought it was you trying to get back at me for rejecting you.”  
Derek’s fingers traced lower dipping into his pants and unsnapping his buttons as Stiles tried to tell him “I was hurt because you were hurt Der. I left you a tonne of messages though, why didn’t you answer them?”   
Derek sucked another bruise onto his skin while his hand shoved down Stiles’ pants to let his cock out. Derek’s fingers disappeared from his skin, busy undoing his own flies as he told him “My phone went missing weeks ago.”  
He was going to kill those motherfucking goblins! “Stupid goblins.”  
Derek’s head jerked up from its spot on Stiles’ neck, his expression confused as he asked “What?” 

“Nothing just shut up and kiss me before I combust.” He obeyed instantly, his lips brushing against Stiles’ rough and perfect. He bit them just enough to make Derek open wide so he could taste every inch of him. He wanted to take everything Derek had to offer, so he traced his tongue over Derek’s and explored his mouth so slowly that it had Derek thrusting with his hips and grinding their erections together. Stiles jerked his wrist out of Derek’s grasp, shoving his fingers into Derek’s hair while the other hand grabbed Derek’s ass and pulled him closer. They rocked, mouths glued together as the friction brought them off. Afterwards they lay panting on the floor, heaving in oxygen like dying men. Derek curved his body around Stiles wanting to remain in close contact with him. It was nice feeling Derek pressed up against him like that. It made him feel safe. Derek pressed small little kisses along his jawline while his fingers twined with Stiles’. Stiles turned his head to stare at Derek. He loved seeing this soft vulnerable side of him. It made him seem so much younger. Derek ran his nose along Stiles’ face, the gesture reminding him of wolves rubbing muzzles in the wild (well Nat Geo and the internet). Derek must have known he was going to ask because he volunteered, “It’s a mate thing. I’ve never been allowed to touch you before. I want to touch you all the time Stiles. It’s in my nature I guess, being with you grounds me, makes me feel calm even when we’re fighting. I don’t want to fight like that again Stiles. My wolf can’t take it.”   
Stiles heard the unspoken, _and either can I _. He tightened his grip on Derek’s fingers and repeated the gesture back to him, running his nose along Derek’s face. It was kinda odd but Derek beamed at him, his body radiating contentment.__

That’s the only reason Stiles can’t be pissed at him for not hearing the others coming. Derek was too blissed out to be on full alert and they were his pack not a threat. Peter stopped in the doorway sniffing the air suspiciously but the others bounced into the loft, halting at the sight of Derek and Stiles naked from the waist down, cuddling on the floor. Lydia giggled and Danny muttered something that sounded suspiciously like I knew it. Stiles was going to ignore that for now and focus on pulling his pants up. Derek didn’t seem bothered by their crowd of not so adoring fans. He stayed put, a small smile still on his face as he watched his pack freak out. Isaac made a dive for the chocolate cake, somehow dodging past Scott and Cora. Cora was shrieking about stupid decisions and always picking the wrong people and just how dangerous Stiles was in general. It was strange hearing himself described as dangerous. He had always felt dangerous, but no-one else had ever seemed to agree before now. 

He tried to get up, to deal with this whole mess with a little dignity but Derek’s hand on his arm stopped him. He kept him on the floor while Derek fixed his pants and made himself decent. Done, he scooched closer to Stiles and pulled him against him, so Stiles’ back was pressed to Derek’s chest, his legs bracketed by Derek’s. It was a moment of solidarity that Stiles honestly hadn’t expected. After all they were his pack, well and Scott. Wasn’t the alpha supposed to choose the pack first? Derek kissed the back of his neck, biting down gently. It was only Cora’s reaction that made him question the action. She looked floored, stepping back several paces before tilting her head to bare her throat in submission. She stopped complaining about Derek’s awful choice in partners and followed Isaac into the kitchen. Peter closed the door quietly and followed his niece, explaining that he needed to supervise the cake cutting. He waved Lydia and Danny onto the couch, clapping Scott on the shoulder as he walked past. Whatever message Cora had received Scott didn’t seem to get. He was pacing back and forth. Derek ran his fingers across Stiles’ stomach making him shiver. Scott stiffened, his head lifting like a dog catching a scent. His eyes zoned in on Derek’s hands and the skin underneath his fingers. Stiles followed his gaze seeing nothing but Derek’s fingers and Stiles’ shirt pushed up to reveal his tattoos.   
“I can explain!” It was out before he’d even thought about it, he tried to move forward but Derek’s grip was firm and kept him locked in place. Scott pushed his finger into his face shouting “You have tattoos! You’ve been lying to me! Magic and tattoos, what’s next huh? Is your name even Stiles!?”  
Derek peered over his shoulder, pulling the shirt up higher to examine the multitude of tattoos. “Dude you know my name’s not really Stiles. As for the magic well that’s pretty new and the tattoos, dude I just didn’t want Melissa to kill you. I was trying to be your friend.”   
He tried to ignore Derek’s fingers following the lines of ink on his abdomen. He let all of his focus shift to Scott who was staring at him in outrage and hurt, screaming “By lying to me?” 

“By looking out for you. You’ve never liked tattoos before and your mom is seriously against them. I was trying to stop you from doing something you would regret.”  
He could see Scott’s anger winding down, he had never had much staying power in that regard. “I’m sorry I lied to you Scott. I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
Scott sat down beside them, his legs folded awkwardly under him as he asked, “What about the magic stuff?”   
That was complicated, but honesty had been working for him today so he relaxed against Derek and told him “I was training with Deaton remember? Doing the whole spark thing, the real magic I only found out about that day, it was inherited sort of. I’m learning to control it properly. Uncle Jar, well he’s actually my father but not in a Luke Skywalker way. He’s teaching me.”  
He felt Derek’s lips slide across his nape and let out a strangled moan which Scott manfully ignored, focusing on the more important information at hand. “Your dad’s not your dad?”  
He sounded horrified, like Stiles had just told him Santa Claus wasn’t real -he knows exactly what this sounds like because he did it years ago, to make Scott cry so she would give them cookies. 

He smiled gently at his friend, “He’s still my dad Scott. He always has been. He loves me and looks after me and that’s all that matters. Jar was probably the love of my mom’s life. They had a fight and things didn’t really work out that well, but he was always around. He was always there for me. He helped me out, made sure I was safe. Dad is dad and Jar is Jar. He’s never going to try to replace dad and I wouldn’t let him, so it’s ok. I’m ok.”   
Scott launched himself at them, wrapping Stiles in a hug and managing to hit Derek in the face. But that’s what happens when you don’t give two bros the space they need to bond. Derek pulled back a little, his fingers leaving Stiles’ skin to check on his nose, while Scott and Stiles hugged it out in a very manly way. It was weird as fuck but it was them and that was ok. Things would still be weird and he had a hell of a lot to learn about being with Derek and the pack and being the heir to a kingdom in another dimension, but there was cake so it was good.


End file.
